Just a Spirit
by AgentV0212
Summary: The moon was just a hunk of rock in the sky, and Jack Frost was just a spirit.


He didn't understand.

The little boy had ran right _through_ him.

Why?

Jack Frost stumbled back, gasping for air. The dull ache left from the innocent child was a stabbing, empty sting, hurting him both physically and emotionally. He clunched at his chest, wondering just what kind of crazy world he was in, a world where everyone walked through one another. But what if it was just him?

_This has to be a dream_, he reassured himself, but deep within him, he knew that this was far from a dream. This was reality, and he was living in it. His heart held a terrible feeling of dread, his panic growing when a few more people, children and adults, passed right through him as if he were nothing more than a spirit.

And he was. He had died just that morning, saving his sister from a crack in the pond, but the Man in the Moon saw him as a capable Guardian and brought him back as Jack Frost. He _technically_ was only a spirit.

But what if he didn't want to be one? He couldn't bear the idea that no one would ever be there for him. No one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to hang around. And being Jack, he _needed_ someone to be there for him, someone to comfort him when he needed it, someone to lend a hand when he was in trouble. If he was invisible, not a single soul would be there for him. What if he eventually collapsed because he had absolutely no one?

But with each passing second the winter spirit looked around frantically, calling out and waving his arms in a desperate attempt at being seen, he knew that his efforts were futile. No one was noticing him, nor looking his way or giving him even the smallest hint of acknowledgement. He finally let him muscles go slack, his head dropping and staring at the rough ground in misery.

Jack couldn't forget the look in the little boy's eyes before he had ran through him. They were wide, full of joy and innocence. His mood hadn't changed at all when his body passed right through another.

His deep thoughts were interrupted when he was thrown back once again by another young child. His fingers tightened around the wooden staff in his hands, and he prepared to leave the village. There was nothing there for him, so he began backing away from the people crowding around the clearing. After one more sweep of his cerulean eyes across the villagers, he spun around and fled into the snow-covered trees beyond.

He leaned on a nearby tree to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he had been running.

What did he do to deserve this? This terrible fate of never being able to be seen ever again? He saved his sister, for goodness sake! He should've been rewarded, not given this horrible punishment! The winter spirit's brows furrowed in anger, the corners of his mouth turned downward. It was all he could do not to turn around and punch a few trees.

Jack tilted his head up to look at the white, glowing moon in the sky. It calmed him down a bit, gave him some of himself back. He had the nagging suspicion that the moon was the thing who had done all this to him, yet he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the wondrous glow in the night sky. The stars glittered around the moon, seeming so tiny and insignificant next to the giant, shining orb.

"Did you do this?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. He didn't feel stupid talking to the moon. It almost felt... natural, if that made sense. "Made me invisible?" He sat down on the ground, barely aware of the light snow that was falling on top of him. A snowflake landed on his nose, almost freezing on impact. "What did I do wrong?" Maybe he did something in his human life that angered this force that had turned him into nothing more than an invisible form. But that seemed pretty impossible, and he didn't remember anything he did that would infuriate the moon itself. And even if he did, what gave this force the right to make him invisible to others? Another burst of anger erupted in the boy, but he managed to push it away.

The beautiful, glimmering ball of light never did answer his questions. Jack let a soft smile curl over his lips; why had he even expected an answer, anyways? It was the _moon_, after all. It was just a hunk of rock in the sky.

And he was just a spirit.


End file.
